Park Brengsek Ssaem
by kirameku-14
Summary: Min Yoongi sedang kelelahan setelah pengambilan nilai olahraga nya. Namun, guru brengseknya itu justru memojokkan Yoongi ke ruang perlengkapan dan mereka, mendesah bersama. Mereguk kenikmatan. [MinGa, DomJimin x SubYoongi, Teacher x Student]


_Kuingat kan kau!_

 _Berhenti!_

 _Sebelum terlambat._

 _Kuingat kan kau!_

 _Berhenti!_

 _Sebelum aku bertindak._

 _Waktu, tak bisa menunggu._

 _Waktu, bisa menghakimi mu._

 ** _..MinGa..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa..MinGa.._**

 ** _Jimin x Yoongi_**

 ** _Teacher x Student_**

 ** _DomJimin x SubYoongi_**

 ** _Oneshoot, almost PWP, boys love, don't like the pair? Get off out of my way!_**

Siang hari ini sang penguasa langit sedang bersinar dengan begitu teriknya. Di salah satu ruangan, tepatnya _indoor_ sekolah menengah atas sedang ramai karena pengambilan nilai untuk ketangkasan. Tadi siswi-siswi sudah mengambil nilai dengan bermain _volley_ , sementara sekarang giliran siswa-siswa mengambil nilai ketangkasan lewat permainan basket. Guru olahraga mereka yang menggunakan _track-suit_ berwarna hitam mengawasi sembari mengambil nilai. Saat _team_ terakhir selesai menghabiskan waktu yang diberikan oleh guru olahraga itu, satu-persatu siswa-siswi kembali ke kelas mereka setelah dibubarkan. Sedangkan guru olahraga itu masih sibuk dengan peralatannya dan juga buku nilainya. Saat keadaan hening, baru lah guru itu mengangkat kepalanya dari atas kertas buku nilainya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas ketika melihat bola-bola masih tergeletak begitu saja di lapangan.

"Apa begitu susah untuk membawa kembali bola ke keranjang itu?" Guru tersebut mendesah jengah lalu beranjak untuk mengumpulkan satu-persatu bola yang kelasnya gunakan. Sampai ketika netra tajamnya menangkap siluet tubuh muridnya yang tergeletak kelelahan di pojok lapangan.

Guru itu sedikit meneguk ludahnya susah ketika melihat pemandangan itu, "Sial, kakinya memang mulus," desisnya kecil ketika mengenali kaki mulus siapa itu. "Min Yoongi, bantu aku membereskan bola-bola ini!" perintah guru itu dengan suara tegasnya. Membuat murid itu bangkit dan mengerang malas untuk kemudian mulai mengumpulkan bola.

Saat bola-bola itu sudah terkumpul dan telah disimpan di ruang perlengkapan olahraga, Min Yoongi melapor, "Jimin _ssaem_ , sudah selesai." Ucapnya.

Jimin, guru olahraga muda dengan _track-_ _suit_ berwarna hitam itu menghampiri Min Yoongi dan berkata, "Bagus, sekarang bantu yang di sini!" tangan kekar Jimin itu mengamit tangan mungil Yoongi untuk mendaratkannya pada selangkangan Jimin yang menggembung.

"Brengsek!" maki Yoongi sebelum umpatan tertelan oleh Jimin yang meraup bibirnya.

Jimin mendorong Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam ruang perlengkapan. Mendorong Yoongi untuk berbenturan dengan pintu di belakangnya yang sedang ia kunci. "Mmmh!" lenguh Yoongi yang masih berusaha berontak.

Jimin mana peduli! Kini tangannya justru merambat ke dalam celana _jersey_ Yoongi dan menangkup pipi bokongnya dengan gemas. Merematnya dan memainkannya sesuka hati Jimin. Sementara satu tangan lainnya menahan pergerakan kepala Yoongi untuk tetap berada di jalur ciuman mereka.

"Kau!" Yoongi yang terengah-engah begitu ciuman itu terlepas menatap guru brengseknya dengan tatapan mematikan yang sungguh tak mempan untuk sang guru.

"Bantu aku, Min Yoongi!" titah itu dikeluarkan, membuat Min Yoongi mengerang kesal.

 ** _..MinGa..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa..MinGa.._**

Kesal sih kesal, malas juga, namun kini Min Yoongi sedang mendesah dengan tak tahu malunya ketika lubangnya dimasuki berkali-kali oleh penis berurat milik Jimin.

 _PLAK_

Jimin menampar pipi bokong Yoongi yang kini sudah memerah membentuk garis tangan Jimin. Sementara Yoongi justru semakin suka dianiaya seperti itu oleh Jimin. "Kau anghh! Kau! Guru brengsekh!! Sial! Anusku melebar! Aaaangh!" desah Yoongi tak terkendali begitu merasakan penis Jimin mengembang maksimal.

Hujaman-hujaman itu Jimin luncurkan dengan kecepatan konstan. Membuat Yoongi sesak nafas karena kenikmatan yang mendera.

Tangan Jimin bermain di penis Yoongi yang menunggu pelepasannya. Meremas dan mengocoknya pelan, membuat Yoongi berulangkali mendesis kenikmatan. "Kau begitu nikmat, kau tahu?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi yang kini sedang menungging membelakangi Jimin hanya melenguh panjang dengan jeritan kenikmatan terputus-putus. "Akh! Akuh tahu! Ummmh! M-makanya! Makanya kau menyetubuhiku setiap hariih! Aaaangh!"

"Kau benar, sayangku." Balas Jimin.

Mereka masih dengan kegiatan mereka, di atas matras, di dalam ruang perlengkapan. Kali ini dengan Min Yoongi dan berada di pangkuan Park Jimin, si guru brengsek.

Min Yoongi mendaratkan kepalanya di dada Park Jimin, mengecup dada terbentuk milik Park Jimin. Memberikan satu atau dua tanda yang tak sebanding dengan tanda yang sudah Jimin torehkan di atas tubuhnya. "Jimh... aaaangh!" desahan itu semakin menjadi ketika tubuh Yoongi melonjak begitu cepatnya karena Jimin yang akan mencapai puncaknya.

Jimin menggeram pelan, kemudian meraup bibir Min Yoongi yang masih mendesah tak karuan.

Satu hentakan, Min Yoongi terkesiap dalam pagutan mereka.

Satu hentakan lagi, Min Yoongi mulai tersedak dalam lumatan mereka.

Hentakan _final_ , Min Yoongi melenguh nikmat kala merasakan anusnya penuh dan basah oleh sperma segar Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan pagutan mereka, memberikan sedikit jarak untuk wajah mereka. Menempelkan kedua kening yang basah oleh keringat. Menyatukan desau nafas terengah paska mencapai puncak.

"Kau selalu menakjubkan, sayang."

Jimin tersenyum melihat bibir Yoongi yang merengut lucu.

"Apa gunanya menakjubkan jika aku selalu kepayahan seperti ini? Tak mau tahu, antarkan aku ke rumah sekarang juga. Ini semua salahmu dan juga hormon brengsekmu," Yoongi melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Jimin, mendesah nyaman ketika merasakan kehangatan tubuh suami tampannya.

Sementara Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengecup sayap puncak kepala si mungil di dalam dekapannya. Apasih yang tidak untuk istri menakjubkannya ini?

"Oh iya! Ujian olahragaku harus A _plus_! Tidak mau tahu!"

"Iya-iya sayang, bahkan bulan pun akan kuambil kan untukmu."

" _Please_ Park, jangan bodoh."

Mereka masih saja berdebat kecil, dengan si mungil di dalam dekapan si pejantan. Dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang masih terkoneksi. Dengan kulit yang saling bersinggungan erat. Dengan cinta yang mengiringi langkah rumah tangga keluarga kecil mereka.

Mereka mencintai, memang. Mereka pasangan suami-istri, siapa yang bisa menentang. Mereka bersatu, lalu kalian mau apa? Mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling mencinta, saling mendamba, saling memuja, karena mereka tercipta satu untuk yang lainnya.

Mereka akan berjalan beriringan, istri akan mengikuti langkah suami. Patuh dan manut pada suami, namun tak bodoh untuk mengingatkan ketika suami sedikit keluar jalan. Saling memberitahu kesalahan guna memperbaiki keadaan. Saling melengkapi kepingan kehidupan. Bahu membahu membina rumah tangga baru mereka. Mencinta karena mereka telah tertakdirkan.

Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

Berbahagia, selamanya.

.. ** _MinGa..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa..MinGa.._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _..MinGa..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa..MinGa.._**

 _Kak letbeyours! Nih atuh udah aku bikinin. Hehehe. Samawa selalu kak sama Pak Guru~ ehehe. Tadinya sih bukan yang ini kak (plis jangan ditagih yang itu) tapi karena mood aku tetiba berubah, jadilah PWP ini._

 _Gapanas kak. Iya. Aku sedang mengumpulkan kembali kemauan menulis aku. Kakak tahu lah._

 _Semoga suka sih kak. Aku gayakin soalnya. Eheheheh._

 _Dear, readernya Kirameku-14, apa kabar? Semoga sehat selalu ya. Jangan lupa bahagia. Sama, jangan lupa, plagiat itu bisa dipidanakan. Hati-hati makanya._

 _Kkkkkk._

 _Ah, yang ikut Project Kedua MinGa Dudes, ditunggu karya hebatnya ya. Silahkan cek akun ffn MinGa Dudes ya._

 ** _#spreadthelove_**

 ** _#sweetsavage_**

 ** _#JiminDom_**

 ** _#YoongiSub_**

 ** _#MinGaDude_** **s**


End file.
